Dairy
by Mercy4.8
Summary: The dairy of a member of the Teen Titans. Pairings BB/Raven, Jinx/Kid Flash, Starfire/Robin, Speedy/Shade, Cyborg/Bumblebee
1. Shade

Dear Luna,

You were a present from my twin brother Bronze. He wants me to write everything down because yesterday Bronze, the team and me became Teen Titans. I am not going to write dear dairy ever I am not a girly girl. I think I should start out with telling you who I am and what the Teen Titans are. My name is Shade; I have the ability to control shadows and darkness. Bronze can absorb mental. Since we are twins we can talk to each other in our head with no one hearing us! Bronze is the leader of this Teen Titan team. We never fight or argue with each other. The others teens on our team are Morph, Ill, Canar and Bark. Morph is the quietest person I know, he can talk he just doesn't like to. Ill is Morph's little sister they are one year apart in age. Her full name is Illusion, but she prefers to be called Ill. She can make you see your greatest fears in your head and make you see things that aren't really there. She always wants to talk to you. Then there is the "lovely" Canar short for Canary. She can make her voice sound exactly like yours and her screech can take out a whole city block. She loves to brag about it to you. Bark is my BBF (boy best friend), the dude is awesome. He controls plants. He is like a brother to me.

Now let's talk about what the Teen Titans are, they are a group of teenage heroes who fight evil all over the world. Titans East is located in Steel City. The original Teen Titans' tower is located in Jump City, California. Titans North is… some place up north. Wait forgot the fourth team that's the team I'm on Titans South which is located in Nite City, Kansas. I know why in the world out of all the other states why Kansas, that why it doesn't make since I know. Honorary Titans are Titans who aren't part of the four teams. Like Jinx and Kid Flash who work together. They so love each other they just can't admit it to one another. Titans West were the original and founding members of the Teen Titans. These are the members Robin who is the leader, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Terra (formerly). They were the ones who offered us to become Titans. Titans East has five members Bumblebee, Speedy (I have to say this he is hot!), Aqualad (Also very hot!), and Más y Menos. They helped defeat Brother Blood. I have never met them, seen pictures and read their files that's it. Titans North are probably the coolest team beside my own. The members on this team have awesome powers I don't have time to tell you the powers right now so I'll just tell you the names. There's Red Star who is the leader, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Mirage, and Flamebird. Ill heard a rumor that Kole like this Honorary Titan named Jericho. I don't know all about Mirage and Flamebird I not really sure if they are in this Earth or a parallel version of this Earth.

O.K. time to go random this is a list of places I want to visit most likely won't but I can hope!

1. Azarath

2. Steel City

3. Jump City

Your amazing writer

-Shade


	2. The fight

**I forgot to do this for chapter one opps! I do not own the Teen Titans, only Canar, Shade, Bronze, Morph, Bark and Ill. I wish I did though.**

Dear Luna,

I was sitting on the couch in the main room at the Titans West tower. Bronze was talking to Robin about something. I really don't think no one even knew I was sitting there. Ill was flirting with Speedy; I doubt she even knows what Bronze is talking about. At the bar in the kitchen Jinx and Kid Flash were flirting with each other. I really can't believe no one knows their dating. Beast Boy and Hot Spot were talking about Jinx. I picked up my book and was reading it when the shout startled me. I turned to see Beast Boy and Kid Flash glaring at each other.

"Don't you ever talk about Jinx like that." Hissed Kid Flash, who stood protectively in front of Jinx.

"Kid Flash how do you know we can trust her. I bet she is working for the Hive Five right now." Beast Boy was trying to not start a fight.

"We can trust her. And what about your girlfriend how can we trust her." That's when Beast Boy jumped on Kid Flash. Every one tried to break up the fight it doesn't work. One minute it looked like Kid Flash was winning the next it was Beast Boy. It was a quick fight, because Kid Flash found some rope from who knows where and tied Beast Boy up. Robin pushed his way through the crowed and started to yell how immature both of them were. Raven Walked up to Beast Boy and started to untie him. I know Beast Boy was not going to bet so easily. I knew what was going to happen as soon as the rope hit the ground. Jinx was helping Kid Flash up and saying thanks for standing up for her. Beast Boy lounged at Kid Flash. Jinx pushed Kid Flash out of the way and was knocked to the ground by Beast Boy. I ran over to them and pulled Beast Boy to his feet and helped Jinx up. Before all of this happened, Speedy was eating a fish taco in Aqualad's face. Aqualad ran by Jinx and me holding a taco. I was going to go see if Beast Boy was fine when I was hit by someone and knocked to the ground with them on top of me. I looked up to see who it was. It was none other another Speedy. He just now noticed me I think because he looked like he was trying to remember if he knew me. He climbed off me and held out a hand to help me up. I when I was on my feet, I checked to see if I was hurt. I looked to see Speedy looking at me, blushing.

"Hi I'm Speedy what is your name?" He said in a really shy way.

"The name is Shade, and nice to meet you Speedy." I smiled at him.

After that we sat on the couch and talked. He told me about his past and why he joined the Teen Titans. We talked for 5 hours till Canar got jealous and cut in. Dragging him away, he looked terrified. I laughed really hard it was just so funny. Tomorrow I will show you my chat log. With all the Titans on it and I will just have to show you.

Write later

-Shade

**Please review**


End file.
